Carla (Blood of a Martyr)
Carla '(カーラ, ''Kāra) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of the guild`s shadowy protectors Team Heartfilia. Earning the name of 'Angel Princess of Faith '(信仰のエンジェルプリンセス Shinkō no enjerupurinsesu) due to her Saint`s Blood and her faith in her comrades. Appearance Varying on what she is appearing in between the anime, manga, and Fairy Tail:Moondust her appearances actually changes. Between the anime and manga her hair style is different as well as her eye color and blood physique. When she first appeared in the fan fiction she is shown wearing armor and a battle-dress. Personality With the patience of a saint, Carla is very independent preferring to rely on her mind, and abilities to fight. Though initially coming off as hot-headed she is actually quite mature and shown her maturity by helping other people in danger despite her life being at risk during that time. Kind-hearted but stubborn Carla refuses to give and even changes from a mature personality to a sadistic one where her scary vibe scares off her enemies. It has been noted by various guild members that she is good with men and has even been shown hunting them down to scare them out of her wits. Her faith in her friends is so strong that other people have commented on how scary it is that she instantly believes that her friends can do anything without even taking a pause. When she is seriously pissed off her personality changes taking a 90 degree flip where she is willing to hurt somebody just to get out her anger. In battle she has displayed a darker, more vicious, and bloodthirsty side to herself in some heavy battles. She once threatened Natsu to cooperate by beating him breaking his rib cage and all of his bones except for his spinal cord. When she is annoyed the ends of her hair float up and a irk mark is clearly displayed on her head. When she cries it usually away from everybody else. Contrary to common belief, Carla is short-tempered but is not emotionally strong preferring to keep it bottled up rather than tell somebody. After X791 she has become better at doing this and is very protective over her guildmates of Team Divergent. Synopsis In X791, Carla is summoned by the guildmaster for a private talk about the dissapearing S-Class Mages from all over the place. Concerned she asks if normal mages are dissapearing only to hear that they are going on jobs never to be seen again. Natsu at that time bursts into the office with several mages behind him all with concerned looks on their faces. Master Makorav orders Natsu to keep this stuff on the low and tells him the other people in the room aside from the Master and Natsu are his new teammates hence Team Divergent is born. This is also when the introduction arc of the fanfiction Fairy Tail: Moondust begins. Magic and Abilities '''Sword Magic: Due to being a saint a race blessed with superior abilities compared to the other races of the world of Fairy Tail she is highly skilled in the use of a sword quickly executing exactly sixty slashes without even trying. Much like the Esper race the Saint Race their magic abilities are purely nature even using a sword is second-nature to them. Just the wind pressure from their swords slashes is enough to create natural disasters. Massive Magic Pools: Despite being blessed with superior magic she has displayed massive pools of magic enough to even shock Minerva herself when she fought during the magic games alongside the rest of Fairy Tail A. When she has depleted the magic of the environment she draws upon her own magic pools and strengths her already high-tier abilities. Massive Strength: Despite looking like a weak girl, Carla is able to carry heavy things and even takes Ezra`s horn from one of her missions setting it down on the floor without even wincing at how heavy it was. It is said that one punch from here is like getting your heart knocked out of your rib cage. Massive Durability: Due to her Saint blood she is extremely durable much like dragons and is capable of fighting even after loosing a lot of her blood. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: A master at the skill of the sword as it is second-nature to her due to being born having the skills to wield a sword from the day she was born. Due to that her skills are at the level of her Team`s captain and vice-captain. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Wizard Category:Legal Mages Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Females Category:Warrior Category:Saint Race Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Blood of a Martyr Category:Strengthening Magic User